Myself
by Alisia Dragon
Summary: [ONE-SHOT][Takuto&Mitsuki] [SPOILERS!]


**_Myself_**

Esta songfic foi inspirada no último episódio do anime FullMoon wo Sagashite.

Portanto, tem muitos spoilers!

Esta música é o segundo encerramento do anime e é cantada pela Myco (Changin'My Life), que faz a voz da Mitsuki. Durante o anime, é a música que ela faz para o Eichi-kun, mas aqui ela terá outro significado.

SPOILERS!

SPOILERS!

SPOILERS!

Depois não diga que eu não avisei...

SPOILERS!

SPOILERS!

SPOILERS!

Último aviso: SPOILERS!

* * *

Mitsuki acabava de sair do hospital. Estava ainda muito deprimida. Ultimamente sonhava muito com o Takuto, com a Meroko, e porque não dizer, com o Jona-san e com o Izumi-kun também. 

Suas amigas a visitavam constantemente. Mas ainda assim, sua tristeza não ia embora.

**Doushite doushite suki nan darou?**

**Konna ni namida afureteru**

**_Por que, por que gosto tanto de você?_**

**_Por que não consigo impedir minhas lágrimas de cair?_**

Por que? - Mistuki se perguntava constantemente. - Por que eu tive que me apaixonar de novo? E justo por ele? - Chorava novamente. Havia chorado com a partida de Eichi-kun, mas agora era por Takuto que suas lágrimas caíam.

O calendário ainda ocupava um espaço em sua parede, mas era o porta-jóias de sua mãe que ela sempre olhava, e carregava consigo. O porta-jóias que ele consertara. Presente de seu pai para sua mãe, tocava a melodia de "Eternal Snow", música do Route-L, banda na qual Takuto era o vocalista.

Sua avó ficava muito preocupada e tentava, em vão, distraí-la. Até chamara Madoka-san para visitá-la. Mas isso de nada havia adiantado.

**Ano koro wa ushinau mono ga oosugite nani mo utaenakatta**

**Sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta**

**_Naquela época, perdi tanta coisa que não conseguia cantar_**

**_Aquele lugar que você teve que deixar, era o lugar onde eu estava_**

Mitsuki não falava, mesmo que soubesse que sua voz estava lá, mesmo que em recuperação, curada, não tinha ânimo. Muito menos para cantar.

Sabia que Takuto e Meroko haviam sumido para salvar sua vida e mudar seu destino. Mas isso não significava que havia aceitado o destino deles. Gostaria que eles estivessem a seu lado. Mas isso era mais um motivo para as lágrimas derramadas diariamente.

**Kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa**

**Futari niteru no kana? fuu**

**Kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta**

**_Naquele dia, pude ver desespero no fundo de seus olhos_**

**_Será que o mesmo acontece conosco?_**

**_Se pudesse perceber, sempre estive ao seu lado_**

Mitsuki só havia percebido o quanto Takuto sofrera quando ela tentou se matar, no alto do hospital.

Naquele dia, Takuto não se importou em desaparecer, se Mitsuki quisesse viver. Agora percebia que sentia um desespero ainda maior por ele ter desaparecido.

Querendo ou não, ela estava lá, sempre ao lado dele. E ele sempre ao lado dela.

**Doushite konna ni suki nan darou?**

**Kimi no koe kanashii hodo hibiiteru yo**

**Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka**

**Tooku hanarete wakatta yo**

**_Por que gosto tanto assim de você?_**

**_Ainda assim, sua voz ecoa com tamanha tristeza_**

**_Até hoje eu não sabia quem me dava suporte_**

**_Só entendi quando nos separamos_**

Mitsuki ainda se recordava do dia em que ele se declarou e, logo em seguida, pediu para esquecê-lo. Era o mesmo sentimento de tristeza em sua voz, que sentiu quando Eichi-kun dissera algo equivalente.

Mitsuki só compreendeu realmente o quanto sentia a falta de Takuto, quando ele desapareceu. E compreendeu também que não teria forças para viver sem ele.

Tentava, para não decepcionar sua avó, Wakaouji-sensei, Madola-san e todos os seus amigos. Mas a cada dia que passava, mais triste ficava.

**Nakinagara sagashi tsuzuketa maigo no kodomo no you ni**

**Kedo soko ni wa eien nante aru wake nakute**

**_Como uma criança perdida, chorava e procurava_**

**_Mas não havia algo como "para sempre"_**

Ainda assim, Mitsuki procurava por Takuto e Meroko. Tentava ir aos lugares que freqüentaram durante a época em que estiveram juntos. E suas forças eram direcionadas a essa procura. Mas isso só trazia mais frustrações, mais tristeza, mais lágrimas.

Sabia que eles tinham partido, mas não desistiu de procurá-los. Sabia que não voltariam. Haviam dado suas vidas para mudar o frágil e delicado destino de Mitsuki.

**"Dare mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne**

**Futari niteru no kana? fuu**

**Ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni**

**_Você sussurrava "está tudo bem se não acreditar em ninguém"_**

**_Será que o mesmo acontece conosco?_**

**_Mesmo que eu tenha decidido naquela época que iria protegê-lo_**

Mas Mitsuki não desistia tão fácil. Talvez, da mesma forma que o destino dela pôde ser alterado, por que o deles não seria?

Ela e Meroko não tinham se esforçado para conseguir a "Flor do Esquecimento"? Essa flor não deveria ter impedido o Takuto de desaparecer?

Vária vezes pensara nisso. E tinha esperanças de que, de uma hora para a outra, Takuto ia aparecer e dizer que ela podia ficar triste, poderia chorar, mas ele estaria sempre lá, com ela.

**Doushite omoide ni dekinaindarou?**

**Toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo**

**"Wasureyou" te omoeba omou hodo**

**Kimi ga ookiku natteku yo**

_**Por que não consigo selar em memórias?**_

_**Tão distante, tão perto, e não consigo alcançá-lo**_

_**Quanto mais penso "vou esquecer"**_

_**Mais você cresce em meus pensamentos**_

Mas a cada lembrança de Takuto, mais lágrimas. Mais tristeza. 

E se ele estivesse ali, mas ela não pudesse mais enxergá-lo? Afinal, não estava mais próxima da morte. Se ele realmente estivesse ali? Isso aumentava ainda mais sua tristeza. Não poderia tocá-lo, sentir seu abraço.

Tentava esquecer, mas não conseguia. Em cada brisa do vento, pensava que poderia ser ele. Cada vez que abria o porta-jóias, lembrava-se dele.

**Doushite konna ni suki nandarou?**

**Kimi no koe kanashii hodo hibiiteruyo**

**Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka**

**Tooku hanarete wakattayo**

_**Por que gosto tanto assim de você?**_

_**Ainda assim, sua voz ecoa com tamanha tristeza**_

_**Até hoje eu não sabia quem me dava suporte**_

_**Só entendi quando nos separamos**_

Mas, mesmo que ele estivesse lá, ela não podia vê-lo, e se entristecia novamente.

E se ele não se lembrasse mais dela? Tantas perguntas ecoavam em sua mente...

Sabia que, se ele estivesse lá, não ia querer vê-la triste.

E mesmo assim, sabia que ele iria ajudá-la a se recuperar.

Esse pensamento fazia com que Mitsuki não perdesse as esperanças. Além disso, algo lá no fundo de seu coração dizia para não perdê-las.

**Doushite kimi wo suki ni nattandarou**

**Kantan sugite kotae ni naranai**

_**Por que será que me apaixonei por você?**_

_**É tão simples que não precisa de resposta**_

Madoka-san a visitaria, Tanaka-san havia avisado.

Mitsuki estava sentada, fora do seu quarto, com o porta-jóias.

Uma brisa leve passou por ela e o porta-jóias começou a tocar aquela melodia tão conhecida. Então, uma bela coelhinha rosa apareceu atrás do porta-jóias.

* * *

FIM ! 


End file.
